


Is It Love?

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [32]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Casual Sex, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: By far, it’s not the first time Sombra finds herself slamming one Jesse McCree against the wall in her apartment, pinning his shoulders and pulling him down to claim his mouth.





	Is It Love?

**Author's Note:**

> 044\. Casual Sex  
> Title from Oh, It Is Love by Hellogoodbye  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

By far, it’s not the first time Sombra finds herself slamming one Jesse McCree against the wall in her apartment, pinning his shoulders and pulling him down to claim his mouth. The do-gooder cowboy is always one of her favorite pastimes, from the moment she lays her eyes on him at the bar. To his credit, he takes it, lets her shove him around and bite his lips until they’re swollen.

It’s all too easy to take that stupid hat of his and throw it across the room, grab each end of his serape and drag him to her bedroom. It’s even easier that while she throws off her jacket and yanks off her boots, he’s shedding off his own layers. He gets down to his boxers while Sombra only strips off her top, leaving her in jeans and a bra. She won’t tell him, though she’s sure he’s figured it out, but she likes it when he undresses her the rest of the way.

Sombra sits on her bed, legs spread in a commanding way, and Jesse falls to his knees in front of her, nosing her center through her tight jeans. He hooks his fingers in them, pulling down her jeans and panties with the aid of her raised hips. Jesse’s nose bumps her clit, runs his tongue up her slit. Sombra tosses her legs over his shoulders and tangles her fingers in his shaggy hair, pulling his face suffocatingly close.

Jesse eats her out with the same enthusiasm as always, licking and sucking at her until his beard is soaked and dripping. At some point, he reaches up and flicks open her bra with one hand. She slides it down her arms, throwing it aside, allowing Jesse to fondle her breasts and tweak her nipples with one hand as he slides one, two fingers inside her.

He curls his fingers at the same time that he twists her nipple, and Sombra’s back arches, her nails digging into Jesse’s scalp and her thighs clenching around his ears. Jesse groans, grabs her hips and pushes her back a little. Without getting up, she pulls his boxers down, erection springing up and slapping his stomach.

“Lay down,” she orders, and much to her delight, he scrambles to do so, head on her pillows and limbs splayed out slightly. Sombra stands, fighting against her wobbly knees to walk around the bed to get a condom out of her bedside drawer. She tears it open with her teeth, rolling it down Jesse’s cock before climbing on top of him. “You know the rules, Cowboy.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Jesse replies with a smirk. He rests his hands beneath his head, planting his feet so she can lean against his thighs. Sombra grips his cock and lowers herself down, bottoming out with a moan. She plants her hands on his chest, digging her nails in, causing Jesse to groan. 

She sets to work, riding him slowly, almost begging him to break her rules and grab her waist. She keeps it a slow grind, trailing her nails over his chest, over his pebbled nipples. He lets out a squeak at the first pass over his nipples, moaning highly each time after. Sombra leans forward, sucks on one as she pulls at the other and keeps rolling her hips.

“Come on,  _ vaquero,  _ I know you wanna take control,” she teases. “You always do.” She leans in close to nip at Jesse’s ear. “How much longer will you put up with this?” She licks the shell of his ear, slowing her hips down even further to the point where she’s barely moving.

Jesse growls, grabs her waist tightly and flips her over, fucking into her harder, faster than she was riding him. Sombra cries out, raking her nails down his back, making him moan and snap his hips harder. He wraps his prosthetic arm around her, using it to pull her onto his cock and fuck into her deeper. Sombra’s moans have turned into one continuous one broken up by Jesse fucking her breath away. 

Jesse’s free hand snakes between them, rubbing at her clit fast and hard the way she likes it and she comes with a scream. Jesse doesn’t spot, though, leaning down to kiss her rough and dirty, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and fucking it with the same vigor that he’s fucking her with.

“I ever tell you how much I love your sweet little cunt, princess?” Jesse asks. “Perfect, tight, delicious.” He punctuates his words with hard thrusts. Her nails in his shoulders draw blood. Jesse grits his teeth, fucks into her three more times before he’s spilling into the condom. 

He collapses on top of her and they lay there, sweaty and heaving, Jesse pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Jesse pulls out, rolling off of her. He peels off the condom, tying it and launching it directly into the trash can in the corner. It’s not long before they’re both asleep.

* * *

When Sombra wakes, her head is pillowed on Jesse’s chest, his arm under her shoulders and nose in her hair. She sighs, thinks  _ not again _ to herself. They fuck when they run into each other, that’s all. They don’t sleep in the same bed, they don’t kiss, they aren't in love.

Sure, he buys her a drink when they meet, and he makes a mean breakfast when he wakes up, and she walks around in his shirt in the mornings, and- 

_ Dios mío,  _ they might be on their way to being in love.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
